The Stars In The Sky
by BlushingBunnies
Summary: Rin Kagamine is known around school to be hostile and capricious, yet she has outstanding grades, and never causes trouble. But when Len Kagamine, a considerate and gentle transfer student comes along, will Rin have a change of heart? Rin x Len. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Gleam in Your Eye

The Stars In The Sky

_**Hi everyone! I'm BlushingBunnies, and I used to go by the name of MeganRin. Haha, well I needed to change...everything. I came up with some good ideas over my winter break, and this is one of them. I really hope you like this story. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_

Chapter 1 - The Gleam in Your Eye

Walking along the hallways with her chemistry textbook held to her chest firmly, was Rin Kagamine. She was known around Shirogane Academy for her gifted academics. Meaning, she was very smart. One of the smartest in the entire school. There was two minutes to get to class, and many students rushed, while Rin calmly maintained her slow pace. She didn't feel the need to scurry. Once she got to class, she smiled bitterly. She walked up to where she sat and tapped a girl who was chewing gum and flirting with the boy across from her. The most popular girl in school, and a very talented blackmailer, Lily Masuda. She didn't intimidate Rin one bit.

"Excuse me," Rin said, narrowing her eyes, "This is where I sit. Please move." Lily just scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone loser." She twirled her hair and giggled. "As much as I would love to leave you alone, you are being stubborn and very ignorant. This is my seat for chemistry, so please move to where you actually sit." Rin scowled. "That, like, doesn't make any sense." Lily argued continuing to bicker, "This is where I sit. I didn't take your spot, because I don't know where you sit." Rin rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll have to ask Mr. Suzuki where I sit, then." Lily sighed. "Whatever, you can sit here, even though it's totally not your spot." She then walked over to an empty spot and sat down, talking with another girl.

Mr. Suzuki is a nice guy, but sometimes he can be really startaling when he wants to be. If Rin were to ask why Lily was in her seat, Lily would most likely get lectured. The only reason she was doing that was because she wanted to flirt with that boy... speaking of which, Rin noticed that she hadn't seen him around. Maybe he was new? Rin realized she had been lost in thought about this boy, and she shook her head.

Mr. Suzuki came up to the front of the room as usual, and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "Good morning everyone. I would like to introduce our transfer students today. First up we have... Len Kagamine."

The boy across from Rin stood up and smiled. "Hi, my name is Len. I transferred here from Hayashi Academy, but I just moved here, and I will be staying here for good, I assume. Well anyway, I love reading, but I'm not very good in athletics. I hope we will all get along."

The teacher nodded, but rose an eyebrow when he looked at Len again. "Are you related to Rin Kagamine?" He asked, pointing to Rin. Len looked over, confused, but once his eyes matched with Rin's, he blushed, giving her a warm smile. "No, I don't believe so." Rin stared at him for awhile until she realized that she was staring for too long, and averted her eyes.

"Alright then. Mitsuko Yumiko?" A girl with blonde pigtails next to Lily stood up and glared at the teacher. "I was told that I wouldn't have to speak in front of the class." "Sorry, but it's school policy." He replied, adjusting his glasses once more. "School policy my ass..." She muttered, but shrugged. "Fine. I'm Mitsuko Yumiko, I studied abroad at Oshiro University, but my grades dropped once my stupid younger brother got into an accident, so I had to change schools. I don't like talking, which is probably obvious, but when I do, I usually speak for long periods of time. I don't really care what you think of me." She sat down and stared icily at anyone who made eye contact with her.

"Last but not least is Ryo Yumiko." A somewhat handsome boy stood up and bowed. "I am Ryo, I am the younger brother of Mitsuko, and stupid? I beg to differ. I was in a higher class in Oshiro University, but like Mitsuko said, an accident happened, and now here we are. I apologize for my sister's behavior, and I hope you will treat us both well." Rin couldn't help but stare at Mitsuko. It made her curious as to what happened to make her seem so hateful. She noticed that Ryo didn't have any injuries, from what she could tell, and he didn't seem to be in pain. Rin sighed and brushed it off. It wasn't important. The teacher instructed everyone to pair up in teams of 2. Rin mentally groaned. She didn't have many friends, and she liked to learn individually. However, Rin managed to partner up with anyone, because she would not once recieve a bad grade.

"Um...Rin is it? Would you like to be my partner?" Rin stared up and saw that Len was in front of her. She was surprised that no one was surrounding him, but she noticed that everyone was around Mitsuko and Ryo. Rin stared back at Len and thought about it. He seemed interesting... interesting enough for Rin to tolerate him for an hour. So she nodded and patted the seat next to her. Once everyone was divided into groups, Mr. Suzuki instructed everyone to grab a highlighter from his desk, a knife, a small ultra violet lamp, a beaker of water, a pair of gloves and a pair of goggles. Rin got all the supplies that were needed, and handed Len his goggles. His hand brushed up against hers and she felt the warmth of his fingertips. She quickly pulled her hand away, and waited for the teacher to instruct the class.

"Now, I will go over the safety rules once more. Do not use your knife in a violent or innapropriate manner. Do not eat, drink or smell anything unless I instruct you to. Do not run with any of the supplies, especially the knives. Always wear your goggles and gloves. If any of these rules are broken, I will remove you from this classroom, and you will spend the rest of the hour in the office. Please be responsible." Mitsuko gave a smirk to the teacher, and picked up her knife. She aimed to throw it at the wall, and held it back. Mr. Suzuki gave Mitsuko a harsh glare. "Mitsuko, I will not tolerate this. Now either behave responsibly, or I will give your parents a phone call." Mitsuko just held the knife back even further. Lily, who was behind Mitsuko looked frightened, and she reached out, grabbing the knife from Mitsuko's hands. Mr. Suzuki pointed to the door, and Mitsuko left the room. "I apologize for that." He sighed.

"Now, I want you to take the knife and carefully cut open the highlighter, and reveal the material that contains the ink. Remember that these are non-toxic. Then, squeeze the material into the beaker of water. Once all of the liquid is drained, dispose of the broken highlighter, and use your lamp. Shine it on the beaker for about 5 minutes, and then you are done. This is just a minor experiment, and I know there will be better ones in the future. Remember the safety rules please. Please begin."

Rin held down the highlighter and Len cut it open, removing the outside. He looked confused. "What the...? How are we supposed to drain thi-" "You have to cut it open again so the fibers inside can release the ink." Len nodded and cut it, and handed the plastic to Rin. Rin drained the liquid into the beaker, and swirled the liquid around into the water with her finger. Len took the lamp and shined it onto the beaker while Rin counted to 5 minutes. The water gleamed aqua, and it reflected in Rin's eyes. "That's really cool." Len smiled. "What do we do now?" Rin thought for a moment. "Well, he didn't give any other instructions. Do whatever you want." Rin then took out a notebook, and started to draw. "But...uh, do you mind if I talked with you?" Rin hesitated, but gave in and replied, "Sure, what would you like to know?" "I want to know...if um...if we could be friends, maybe?" Rin cringed at the word friend. Ever since... memories flashed in Rin's mind, and she felt tears burn in her eyes. Rin didn't want to hurt Len's feelings, since he seemed so sweet, he must have a fragile heart. "...I want to get to know you better before I can consider you a friend." Rin answered. Len gave her that warm smile once again, and he repeated the words that she said to him before.

_"Sure, what would you like to know?"_

* * *

_**Okay! That's it for the first chapter! I won't update daily, but I won't take too long either. **_

_**Questions! **_

_**What was the accident that you think happened between Mitsuko and Ryo Yumiko?**_

_**Why did Rin feel sad when Len asked her to be his friend?**_

_**Well, please tell me what you think of this story and hit that review button!**_

Until Next Time~!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Summer Constellations

The Stars In The Sky

_**Hey everyone! I got a really good idea, and I've decided to use it for Rin's past right away before I forget. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Colorful Cosmos

"Well..." Rin sputtered, biting her thumb. She didn't want to admit it, but she had no idea of what to ask Len. Before she could confess that she really didn't know, an idea popped into her head. "Why did you have to transfer here?" She asked. Len just chuckled, but eventually he stopped laughing and got serious. "My parents...um, they got a divorce." He said, still mataining his smile. "...O-oh, I'm sorry to bring up bad memories like that," Rin apologized, "I understand your feelings. Do you have any siblings?" Len shook his head and brushed his hair back. "I'm an only child. I do consider one of my friends like an older sister though. I just met her when I first moved here. I've known her for only a week, but she seems to understand what it feels like. She...she lost her mom in an accident." Len explained.

_"...Now there's something I want to ask __**you.**__" _Len whispered quietly, but Rin could hear.

"Why don't you want to be my friend? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, nudging her in the shoulder. Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _Something wrong?_ Memories flashed back into Rin's mind. Fearful ones.

* * *

_**Darkness...**__ It was a quiet summer night at camp, and everyone was paired into groups of five. Rin was with Neru, Yuko, Aihara and Mizuki. Neru seemed to be ignoring everyone for some reason, but nobody bothered her. It was the "Courage Test" Activity. Apparently, the elementary school children would go through the forest, and the highschool volunteers would dress up as monsters and try to scare the elementary school children. However, three of the highschoolers did not dress up. _

_Rin held the flashlight, and led the way. She scanned the area in the forest, but stopped when the light revealed two highschoolers, who were not in costume. One boy, one girl. They stayed still, though they looked pretty pissed off for some reason. _

_"Oh, it's just these guys." Aihara smiled. "They're dressed completely normally!" Mizaki pointed out. "Lame! This isn't scary at all!" Yuko giggled. "You're so dumb for highschoolers!" Rin teased._

_"Huh? Who do you think you're talking to?" The male glared. "Don't you girls think you're acting a bit cocky?" The female scowled, continuing, "We aren't exactly your buddies you know." She said menacingly. It made all five of them slightly afraid._

_The girl approached them, still glaring. "Hold on... I could've sworn one of you called us stupid or something. Which one of you was it?" She spat._

_"I-I'm sorry..." Rin mustered up the courage to say. She was the one who said it in the first place, and feeling intimidated, she felt the need to apologize._

_In anger, the highschooler girl kicked a tree, resulting in the elementary girls to wince. "I __**said**__ I want the __**smartass**__ to fess up." "Do you think this is a __**game?**__" The male highschooler shouted, raising a fist like he would hurt them. "Do it!" The girl chanted with a smirk. "Maybe it's our job to teach them some basic courtesy." She snarled. _

_Another boy appeared, and all of the girls got even more worried. "Let's do it this way," He said emotionless, "Half of you can leave. Half of you will stay." He looked up at the five girls in front of them. "You can decide who will stay." He pointed to the five._

_"W-We're sorry!" Mizuki whimpered, hoping they would be able to leave, hoping it was just a cruel joke. "We don't want your apologies." The emotionless one said, crossing his arms. "I said half of you will stay here. Now which of you will it be?"_

_The girls stayed silent and huddled together. _

_The female highschooler put her hands on her hips. "Did you not hear the man? Or do you think you can just ignore him?" One of the boys cracked his knuckles. "I don't have all night. Who's going to stay?" He got close up to Rin. "Is it going to be you?!" Rin took a step back and shook with fear. _

_Rin turned to Neru. "Neru..." She whispered. "You stay back." Neru's eyes widened and turned to the other girls, but they just nodded in agreement. Neru clenched her fists and kept her head down as she walked up to them. She didn't turn back._

_"Two more names." The highschoolers said icily. Mizaki Aihara and Yuko turned to Rin. "If only Rin hadn't said that earlier." Yuko blamed, averting her eyes from Rin. Rin gasped, and gripped the flashlight in her hand."Yeah, it's your fault, Rin." Aihara agreed. "That's right." Mizaki nodded. Rin's legs shook, and her heartbeat increased it's speed, yet she protested back. "No! Aihara was the first to open her big mouth!" Aihara quickly objected back. "I didn't do anything wrong! ...I-I'm sure Yuko was the one who ticked them off!" Yuko spun around giving Aihara a glare. "W-What?!" "You're always like that!" "How I normally act has nothing to do with this!" Mizaki, who hated to see her friends fight, interuppted. "Stop it! Let's all just apologize!" Tears had already began to fill her eyes._

_"I hate people who think all they have to do is cry above everything else!" The female highschooler said, still giving them that icy stare. "You have thrity seconds to make a decision. We need two more names." Rin gulped, praying her friends wouldn't turn against her, yet the thought of how she turned against Neru didn't wipe against her mind either."We...We'll tell on you!" Mizuki cried."Oh, but I don't think that's a good idea. We know what you girls look like." _

_There was twenty seconds left, and everyone turned to Rin."It's gotta be Rin!" "Yeah! Stay back, Rin." Mizaki frantically nodded. Rin felt tears fill up in her eyes, and she didn't move. Aihara pushed Rin, physically telling her to go. "Don't push me!" Rin yelled. "__**Rin!**__" Aihara pushed Rin. They were wasting precious time here. "W-We don't have a choice!" Mizaki said._

_Rin gasped again, looking at how frightened her friends were. She too, was scared, but she knew that she shouldn't have said what she did. Aihara gave Rin one more push, and it hurt. Rin tripped, and stumbled to regain her balance, but she then stood next to Neru, who had her hand in her pocket. _

_"One more. You have ten seconds remaining." The highschoolers three girls sobbed, scared to death, and Rin just continued to give them a horrifyed look. Neru stared at the ground, as the highschoolers counted down. _

_"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One-"_

_"Um, wait!" Neru raised up her hand. She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket, and clicked a button releasing a bright flash. "Run!" She screamed, and everyone dashed away. _

_"Where do you think you're going, brat?!" The highschooler girl gripped onto Neru's wrist. The two boys were on the ground regaining their vison. "Rin!" Neru cried out, and Rin haulted, turning around. "Leave her!" Aihara screamed. Rin turned to go back and save Neru, but Yuko and Aihara grabbed Rin and pulled her away. "N-Neru, no!" She cried. _

_There was another click and flash, and the highschooler girl fell to the ground. Neru ran, passing Rin, Aihara, Yuko and Mizuki. This was a night that she would never forget._

* * *

Rin was shaking as she came back to reality. She realized she had a firm grip on Len's hand, and was shaking. "Neru..." Rin muttered. She rarely remembered that memory. Nobody reminded her of it...but Len... Rin gave him a cold stare, yet she looked terrifyed.

"R-Rin? Are you okay?" Len asked, but Rin shook her head. "Leave me alone." She hid her face, but raised it back up when she didn't get a reply. She maintained a stoic expression.

_If he brought back bitter memories, why should I be his friend?_ Rin thought.

_Neru never talked to me ever again after that incident. I tried to help her, but Aihara and Mizuki held me back. But...I can't blame them for everything. I was the one to tell Neru to stay in the first place. If only we had ran right away... If only I hadn't been so foolish._

"What did I do?" Len frowned, reaching out to her. Rin noticed that some people were staring, so she slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone," She hissed. "You...You didn't do anything, but you brought back a certain memory I concealed for purposes I don't want to discuss. I can't be your friend if you bring bad memories back. It's like you're... a bad luck charm!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

As soon as the bell rang, Rin grabbed her items, and dashed out of the room.

It was like that for the rest of the day, too. Rin avoided Len. She didn't even face him, much less talk to him. Len knew that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing up something awful... and if it made her react like this, it must be pretty bad.

Afterschool in the literature club, Rin sighed. It had been a long day of avoiding Len, and it made her exhausted. Rin felt awful for being so harsh to him, but she didn't want to take the chance of traumatizing herself with horrible memories.

"Hi, is this the literature club?" Rin met eyes with a familiar person and gasped, turning away. "I-I'm sorry..." Rin mustered up the courage to _whisper_. Just like the camping trip. Except this time, she was extremely sorry.

* * *

_**Well? I don't think anyone knows, but I got the idea from Episode 8 of OreGairu. Except I changed things up a little bit. **_

_**Questions!**_

_**Why did Rin choose Neru to stay?**_

_**Do you think Rin is at fault? *The part when Neru calls out for Rin, but Aihara and Yuko drag her back.**_

_**Who entered the literature club room? Hint: Neru or Len.**_

Until Next Time~


End file.
